


Rough You Up

by socialriotbitch



Series: Strange Desires [4]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, Boot Worship, Breathplay, Caning, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Frottage, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: In which Ruki is a sadistic bastard, and Reita only wants more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of Ruki/Reita fics I'm writing in the same universe titled Strange Desires. All parts can be read alone, or in order. Mostly porn with some plot.
> 
> Because [Ruki's Groan of Venomous Cell fuckery](http://38.media.tumblr.com/95f076c476a25b3d8a3af539de3c81d6/tumblr_nqbe6rRFLp1rm8ka7o2_400.gif) was too good to pass up.

The metro was crammed. Ruki and Reita had by some miracle managed to get seats, but they were almost sitting on top of each other, squeezed together to make space. People were standing so closely that every now and then, Reita felt someone brush against his knees, or shift against his side. That, coupled with the knowledge of what was inside Ruki's bag right now, made his cheeks flush deep pink.

_“Wait outside,” Ruki had said, and Reita had followed Ruki's gaze._

_“A sex shop?”_

_“Mhm.” They had walked to the entrance, but then Ruki had pushed him against the wall, giving him one of those looks, a silent command for Reita to obey. “I've been thinking of buying something for a while now. But it'll be a surprise. Be a good boy, now. Stay.”_

Ruki had left Reita standing outside like, well, a dog, and as if that wasn't bad enough, Reita was now sporting a hard-on. It was like the universe had come together to utterly degrade him. If anyone saw him now, they would shake their head and say something about him being a horny slut. And he was, wasn't he, sitting on the metro with a boner just because his boyfriend had hinted at sex.

“You look frustrated.” Ruki's words were a cruel whisper in his ear, and Reita's breath hitched. Ruki had obviously noticed his current predicament, and Reita wondered briefly if anyone else could tell. The people around only needed to glance towards his crotch, and they would know. “Would you like some help with that?”

Reita nearly whimpered when Ruki's hand slid up his thigh, so close to where he wanted it to be, but he kept his mouth shut. If anyone saw him like this, he was sure he would die of embarrassment. He looked at the display above the doors. 3 stations until their stop. He just had to keep it together for 5 more minutes...

“Does it turn you on?” Ruki's mouth was so close to his ear that Reita shivered, and Ruki chuckled lightly, his hand coming up to cup Reita's crotch. “Doing this on a subway, where anyone can see?”

“Ruki,” Reita whispered, but he didn't try to stop him. His arms stayed by his sides, and that only excited Ruki more.

“What? Want me to stop? Want more?” Ruki licked his lips and glanced around them, making sure no one was looking, and then he squeezed Reita's dick through his trousers, hard enough to pull a gasp from him. “Unless you want to be punished later, I suggest you address me correctly.”

Reita's heart jumped at the way Ruki was speaking. His voice had suddenly lowered two octaves, and he was rubbing Reita through his jeans now. “Please,” he whispered, and then added, “Sir.”

“Please what?” Ruki grinned, his middle finger dipping low enough to trace patterns over Reita's scrotum, scraping his nail over Reita's balls.

Reita held a hand over his mouth to stop the mewl, faking a cough in stead. His heart was racing, and he was desperately looking to see if anyone caught them. “Please don't stop.”

“I'm right. You're hard as a rock.” He rubbed a little faster, feeling Reita's dick twitch in response under his palm. “The thought that anyone could take one glance and know what we're doing turns you on. I bet someone has already seen. At least one person knows that you're practically getting a handjob on a crowded subway.”

“Please,” Reita said again, grabbing Ruki's knee to hold on to. He felt like he was going to sink into the ground, or come, or possibly both. “Sir, please.”

“You keep saying that, but you don't tell me what you want. What's the matter, words stuck in your throat?” Then abruptly, Ruki let go, grabbing his arm instead to drag him out of his seat. “Oh and by the way, this is our stop.”

The subway pulled up to the platform, and they practically dashed out, both of them walking in quick strides towards Ruki's apartment. They were silent all the way from the station to Ruki's apartment complex, and it wasn't until the elevator doors opened that Ruki finally gave in and pushed Reita into the nearest wall, crashing into him less than a second after. He barely managed to press the button to his floor before he was kissing and biting Reita's neck, pressing his thigh between Reita's legs and rubbing it against his crotch. “Tell me what you want.”

Reita's hands came up to Ruki's shoulders and he gasped as Ruki found a sensitive spot, sucking on his neck and nearly making him forget what he was going to say. “Use me in any way you want. Make me beg for mercy or scream in pleasure, choke me on your cock or tease me all night, do whatever you please, Sir. I am your toy.”

Ruki growled. “I'm going to take you very literally on that.” He stepped away for a second to admire the state Reita was in, hair slightly dishevelled, panting hard, his trousers tented so obviously. He looked absolutely delectable. “But you get one last chance to request anything particular.”

Running a hand through his hair, Reita tried to level his breathing. “You know your look from GOVC?”

“What about it?”

“Well the DVD just came out and I was reminded of how good you looked on that stage, rocking your hips and pointing that cane around like you were going to hit someone with it.”

Ruki grinned. “Duly noted.” The elevator dinged, and they rushed to the right apartment, fumbling with shoes and keys, neither of them wanting to waste any time. Ruki gripped Reita's chin, kissing him harshly before pushing him through the door. “Strip completely and crawl to the bedroom. Wait by the end of the bed.”

“Yes, Sir,” Reita mumbled, removing his shoes and the rest of his clothes in a hurry. As instructed, he got down to all fours and started crawling towards the bedroom. Whenever they played like this, there was a set of unofficial rules they always followed. Namely, Reita was not allowed to do anything without asking for permission first, and he was not allowed to walk. Ever since Ruki had found out that humiliation was a big turn on for Reita, he was always exploiting new ways to degrade him. Taking away his basic human rights was one of them.

Reita knelt by the bed, resting his arms on his thighs and staring straight ahead. He could hear Ruki rummaging around in the closet, getting all the things he was going to use. But when Ruki walked from the closet over to put things down on the bed, Reita could hear a distinct clicking sound with every step Ruki took, as if he was wearing... boots?

“Arms behind your back.” Reita obeyed, and Ruki crouched behind him, tying his hands together securely, pulling on them to test the ropes. He ran his palm up Reita's back, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his hand as Reita tried the bonds as well. Satisfied, he got up, walking over to the closet to get one last thing.

Reita's eyes widened in disbelief as Ruki sat down on the edge of the bed, tapping a black, glittering cane against Reita's thigh. He was wearing the same clothes as earlier, but he had put on a pair of high-heeled boots, similar to the ones he had worn at GOVC. Ruki trailed the tip of the cane over Reita's chest, then tipped his chin back, looking into his eyes with a smirk. “I kept this as a souvenir. I was waiting for the perfect chance to use it. If you want me to put it away, tell me.”

“No, Sir.” Reita's voice came out as a squeak, and Ruki grinned, Reita clearing his throat. The cane was thick, and quite heavy, and Reita wanted to know it would feel on his skin. “Please whip me with it.”

“Yeah? You want that?”

“Very much, Sir.”

“Good.” Ruki's gaze lowered, and so did the cane, prodding against Reita's balls. “You're still hard. You dirty exhibitionist. Next time we go out, maybe I'll make you wear a collar and a leash, drag you around and tie you to lamp posts when I want to enter a store.”

Reita couldn't stop the groan even if he wanted to. “That would be extremely embarrassing, Sir.”

“Oh, I'm counting on it. And you'd be hard as a rock the whole time.” Ruki grinned, looking up to meet Reita's eyes, and he didn't miss the hint of excitement. “You're not protesting. And while I don't want to do this in public where we could both be exposed, you wouldn't complain if I did this around people we trust, would you? If I invited our band mates over, kept you on a leash, made you bark whenever you wanted something? Oh, that's a good idea. Why should I let you speak, anyway?”

“If you do that, I will come without anyone touching me.”

“I bet you would. You so love being emasculated, especially with other people present. You love it when I show you how little you're worth, that the only thing you're good for is servitude.” Ruki uncrossed his legs, setting one foot in front of Reita and nodding towards it. “Lick my boot.”

Reita's head was spinning with everything Ruki was saying. The most astonishing part was that he would do it. He should be running in the opposite direction, he should be scared at the prospect of being treated like a dog, but his dick was twitching and telling him that he wanted it. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, and if anything, that only turned him on more. He bent over, touching his tongue to the tip of Ruki's boot and running it along the side. He looked up at Ruki for confirmation, but Ruki didn't say anything, he simply watched him, so Reita took it as a sign to continue.

It wasn't the first time his mouth was on Ruki's boots. He had been made to kiss them before, both to apologise and to show humility, but this, somehow, felt different. There wasn't any point to it. Reita hadn't misbehaved, or talked out of line, or anything else that was usually the reason Ruki forced him to lick his shoes. This time, Ruki was ordering him to do it just to tease him. It was a clever way of showing Reita that he had to do everything Ruki said, no matter how pointless, or embarrassing, or degrading it was. It was nothing more than a display of power, and the smug grin on Ruki's lips was both infuriating and arousing.

When Reita had licked every surface available, he sat back up, thinking he was done, but Ruki waved his finger in the air, shaking his head with a displeased 'tsk'. “I didn't say you were finished, did I?” When Reita was about to ask what more Ruki could possibly want, Ruki pointed his toe upwards, resting his foot on his heel and presenting the sole of the boot to Reita. “Now, the underside.”

For a second, Reita considered disobeying. But the consequences would be far worse than this, he knew from experience, and so he settled for an annoyed grunt, leaning forward again to lap at Ruki's boot, keeping the eye contact with him. Ruki simply laughed, leaning on his cane. “Go ahead, get cocky. But know that if you take an attitude with me, I will most certainly chain you to a lamp post. And I won't let you go until you've told at least ten passing strangers that you're a filthy pig who needs a thorough whipping.”

Reita's breath caught in his throat, and he closed his eyes, pressing his tongue to the sole and licking it properly. He touched his lips to the tip of the boot, sucking on it and slurping loudly, then went back to tracing patterns on the underside with his tongue, kissing it wetly every now and then, and all the while, he could feel Ruki's gaze on him.

“Alright, that's enough.” Ruki shoved the heel of his shoe into Reita's mouth, startling him. Reita opened his eyes to look up at him, and Ruki couldn't believe how debauched Reita looked like that, drool dripping from the corners of his mouth, eyes half lidded and his bangs hanging in his face, slightly damp with sweat. He pushed his heel a little further back, watching Reita struggle not to choke, and then he pulled it out, getting up. “You have such a pretty little mouth, it would be a shame not to use it.” He grabbed Reita's chin, tilting his head back and squeezing his jaw. “Do you want to suck me off?”

“I do, Sir.”

“Ask nicely.”

“Please Sir, let me suck your cock.” Reita found it hard to talk with his jaw held in a firm grip, but Ruki wasn't about to let go. “I want to pleasure you, I want you to pull my hair as you use my mouth and tell me what a filthy slut I am.”

“Good boy,” Ruki cooed, stroking Reita's cheek before slapping him. “You said you wanted me to cane you? Earn it. If you do well, I'll let you have it.” Ruki tapped the cane on the floor, leaning his left hand on it while he unzipped his pants with his right. He pulled out his cock and stroked it a few times, slapping it against Reita's cheek. “Go on.”

Ruki was no better off than Reita. He was rock hard, and Reita took some pride in the fact that he was able to affect Ruki this much without even really touching him. He licked up the length of Ruki's cock a few times, circling the head with his tongue. He felt Ruki's hand in his hair, and then he was being pulled onto his dick, opening his mouth wide as Ruki shoved his cock into his face. Reita swallowed around the hard flesh, continuing to work him with his tongue while he bobbed his head slowly.

“There you go. My little cocksucker,” Ruki praised, tugging on the tresses of hair between his fingers. Reita hummed in reply, sucking harder and lapping at the precum that was starting to form at the tip of Ruki's dick. He focused on the head for a while, rubbing his tongue under the crown and letting his lips glide over the foreskin. He loved pleasuring Ruki like this, using only his mouth to drive him crazy.

“That's enough teasing.” Ruki pulled hard on Reita's hair, holding his head still as he started thrusting into his mouth. He rocked his hips, looking down to see his cock disappear between Reita's lips. Reita was looking at him, eyes hazy with desire, and Ruki grinned, shoving his dick as far down Reita's throat as he could, watching him gag. “Take it like the good little bitch you are.”

Reita's eyes watered as he breathed through his nose, trying to swallow, but failing miserably. The saliva dripped down his chin in stead, and he heaved a deep breath when Ruki abruptly pulled out. He was allowed a few seconds to breathe, and then Ruki's cock was back in his mouth, heavy against his tongue as Reita gagged again.

Ruki chuckled, holding Reita still when he tried to pull his head back. He choked him for a few more seconds, and then went back to fucking his face, feeling his balls tighten as he neared his orgasm. “Don't waste a drop,” he warned, and then moaned loudly as he came, letting go of Reita's hair to stroke the base of his dick as he filled his mouth with spurt after spurt. Reita swallowed several times, drinking down his cum and lapping at Ruki's dick when he finished.

Reita licked his lips while Ruki zipped his pants back up, wiggling his hips a little for show. “Please Sir, I've been a good boy and earned my whipping.”

“Bend over the bed.” Ruki grabbed Reita's hair and pulled him to his feet, grinning at the whimper that escaped Reita's throat. Reita leaned his torso on the bed, spreading his legs and presenting his ass to Ruki, who rewarded him with a slap. “How hard do you want it?”

Reita turned his head so he could speak, pressing his cheek into the mattress. “Until I'm bruised and squirming, begging for mercy.”

“And do you want any?”

He considered it. “No, Sir. Keep going even if I scream. Unless I use my safe word, whip me until you're satisfied.”

Ruki grinned, moving his hand from where it was currently resting on Reita's ass to the curve of his back, splaying his fingers and gently tracing the bumps of Reita's spine. “I'll hurt you.”

“I want it.”

“We'll see.” Ruki shifted the cane over to his right hand, lifting it a little and feeling the weight of it. It was heavy, much thicker than the standard whipping canes you could buy in sex stores. It was also adorned with tiny rhinestones, which would no doubt leave scratches all over Reita's skin. It wasn't the most ideal cane, but Reita wanted it, and that was good enough for Ruki. He raised his hand and brought the cane down on Reita's ass, experimentally at first.

Reita let out a gasp, but he stayed still. Ruki waited until he saw Reita relax again, then hit him a little harder. He increased the power gradually until the impact made Reita grunt, clenching his eyes shut. A few more hits to his ass, and then Ruki moved on to his thighs. This time, Reita's pained sounds were louder, and he squirmed a little, curling his toes in anticipation for every blow. Ruki tried to hit different parts of Reita's legs, leaving red marks all over the soft skin.

He watched Reita's face carefully as he brought the cane down on his lower back, making Reita yelp and nearly raise his hips off the bed. “Lay still.” He hit a little higher, and Reita groaned again, but this time, he struggled to keep still. He barely moved, even when Ruki started caning his back, and Ruki realised with a rush of adrenaline that if he was going to keep his promise and make Reita beg, he had to be more forceful.

“Fuck!” Reita yelled when Ruki hit the skin where his thighs met his buttocks, clenching his fists and pulling on the ropes in an effort to get out some of the frustration. The worst part was not being allowed to move. He would rather be tied down right now, because at least he would be able to pull at his bonds, scream and thrash about as much as he wanted. Having to keep his body still with sheer will power was torture.

Ruki hit the same spot several times, increasing the impact until Reita lifted his hips again, screaming in pain. “I thought I told you to stay still?”

“Please, Sir, I can't,” Reita panted, heaving for breath, and he cried out when Ruki hit him again, squirming in an attempt to get away.

“Then I'll help you.” Ruki placed his free hand on Reita's back, holding him down. He grinned at the fearful look Reita gave him, bringing the cane down on his ass again. Reita's skin was already red and sore, and the added impact made him cry out, bucking his hips, but this time, Ruki held him down.

“Stop, Sir, please!” Ruki didn't even pause, and Reita almost regretted asking him to keep going even if he was pleading. Almost, because even though it hurt so much he wanted to cry, Reita could feel his dick hardening, and he was probably already dripping with precum. It felt amazing, both the physical aspect of the pain, but also the feeling of being Ruki's toy, for him to break and bend at his will. It was everything he loved about submitting to someone, giving up all control, but also having someone directly deny his wishes. It was extremely masochistic, but it was exactly the way he wanted it, which was why he nearly came when Ruki only chuckled at his sobbed plea for mercy.

“I'm not done with you yet.” Ruki had gone back to his thighs, keeping the same pace, but hitting much harder now, keeping the blows spread out to avoid hitting the same spot. “You said you wanted me to make you beg. I can't hear you.”

“Please,” Reita sobbed again, screaming when Ruki hit a particularly sensitive spot. “Sir, please!”

“Please what?” Ruki smirked when Reita didn't answer. “What's the matter, cat got your tongue?”

“Please.” Reita was incoherent at this point, merely whimpering into the mattress and bucking his hips whenever Ruki hit him. The friction to his dick was unbearable, and he felt like he could cum from just this. Luckily, Ruki didn't take it any further, in stead throwing the cane a bit further up the bed and flipping Reita over so he was lying on his back.

“You're leaking, you fucking slut. You really like being caned, huh?” Ruki grabbed Reita's dick, squeezing it once and hearing Reita whimper in response. He started stroking the shaft, watching Reita toss his head to the side and moan desperately. “You could cum any second. If I had kept going, kept whipping you, would you have jizzed yourself? I bet you would. You would have tears streaming down your face, but you would still cum.”

Reita choked on his moans, unable to respond. All he could think about was how badly he needed release. “May I cum, Sir?”

“Only because you're probably going to either way. Cum for me.” No sooner had Ruki said it, than Reita was moaning and jerking his hips, coating his stomach with his sperm.

“Thank you, Sir. Thank you so much.”

“Good boy.” Ruki ran his hands up Reita's sides, before starting to unfasten his pants. “You really get off on being hurt. Is it the pain itself, or the fact that I'm hitting you, whipping you to the point where you're sobbing pathetically?”

“Both, Sir.” Reita opened his eyes, meeting Ruki's gaze. Ruki grinned, sliding his trousers off his legs and taking off his boots and socks. He slipped his boxers off as well and crawled onto Reita, straddling his abdomen.

Ruki leaned over Reita to grab the bottle of lubricant from the bed, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He lifted his hips a little and reached behind himself, slipping a finger into his ass and groaning as he wiggled it inside. He looked down to make sure Reita was watching, and then added a second finger, starting to thrust them into his ass as he leaned back on his free arm.

Reita had barely had time to recover from his orgasm, and he was surprised when Ruki started prepping himself without a word. He raised his head from the mattress to watch Ruki's fingers slide into his ass, straining his neck, licking his lips at the sight. “Keep dreaming. You dick isn't going anywhere near my ass tonight.” Reita must have looked confused, because Ruki laughed and picked up his pace, adding a third finger. “Oh, you forgot? I bought a little surprise earlier today.”

Slipping his fingers out of his ass, Ruki crawled off Reita and gave his thigh a smack. “Kneel on the floor.” Reita struggled to get up, but it was nearly impossible without the use of his arms, so he eventually gave up and simply slid off the bed. Ruki was rummaging around in his bag, grinning when he found what he was looking for, lifting it out and dangling it from his finger so Reita could see.

At first glance, it looked like a regular gag, but as Ruki came closer and held it out in front of Reita, he realised that it was actually double sided. The end he assumed went in his mouth was a short plug, and the other side was shaped just like a regular dildo. Reita's mouth fell open, and he looked up at Ruki, at a loss for words. “Do you like it, pet? It's a dildo gag. With this, I'll get my pleasure, but you won't get any. You'll be fucking me, but your dick will be hard and straining through the whole time, and you'll be unable to touch yourself, unable to relieve the pressure. Do you want that?”

Reita stared at the gag for a couple of seconds, and then nodded. “Yes, Sir. I want to be able to pleasure you selflessly, to focus only on your satisfaction without getting any of my own.”

“So eager to serve, what a good pet. Open your mouth.” Ruki slipped the short end between Reita's lips, tapping it to make sure it was in place, before he fastened the straps behind Reita's head. He lifted his hair out from the knot, tugging on it and turning Reita's head up to look at him, his lips twisting into a grin. “You look good like that.” He wrenched his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor and getting up on the bed. He positioned himself so his hips were just off the edge, planting his feet on the mattress and spreading his legs wide, leaning back on one arm and beckoning Reita closer with the other.

Reita raised himself up to his knees, inching closer to the bed and waiting while Ruki uncapped the lube again, squirting some into his hand and slicking up the toy. Ruki put the lube away, and Reita leaned forward, trying to aim for Ruki's ass. It was a bit harder than he had expected, but he eventually managed to get the tip inside, sliding the toy slowly into Ruki.

“Fuck, yes.” Ruki threw his head back and gasped, running a hand down his abdomen to flutter his fingers slowly over his dick, enjoying the feeling of being filled. “Move.” Reita slowly slid the dildo almost all the way out, and then started pushing it in again. At first he was only trying it out, testing how he had to move his head to get it to slide in and out easily, but as he started getting the hang of it, he picked up the pace. He rocked his head back and forth, thrusting the toy into Ruki's ass and looking up to meet his gaze.

Ruki's eyes were glazed, and he was panting softly, the corners of his lips turned up in a grin. He looked like the embodiment of sin, covered in a thin layer of sweat, lazily rubbing his balls while Reita fucked him with the toy. “Come on,” Ruki groaned. “You can do better than that.”

Ruki's hand was back in his hair, pulling on it and increasing the pace. He used his grip on Reita's head to steer him the way he wanted, laying down on his back and lifting his hips to meet his thrusts. He was moaning now, having found the right angle so the dildo was now hitting his prostate, rocking his hips while he fucked himself on the gag.

The sheer force that Ruki was using to tug on his hair was enough to make Reita hard again. The pain in his scalp mixed with the feelings of humiliation, of being used for Ruki's pleasure, and Reita was moaning, feeling his dick ache between his legs. He wanted so badly to be inside Ruki's ass, feeling his tight walls clench around him and watch the bliss on Ruki's face, but he couldn't even do that. He was completely giving himself up to Ruki now, but it turned him on, knowing that he was nothing more than Ruki's plaything.

Letting go of Reita's hair, Ruki reached between his legs to start stroking his dick, running his thumb over the head and closing his eyes in delight. “Fuck, this feels so good. But you can't even feel a thing, can you? Do you miss my tight little ass clenching around your dick?”

Reita grunted in reply. He found he missed Ruki's hand in his hair, because it required a lot of focus to keep up the pace Ruki had set without being able to balance himself. He was using the movement of his head and his upper body to thrust the dildo into Ruki's ass, which was easier said than done when his arms were tied behind his back. He had nothing to brace himself on, nothing to hold on to, and fucking Ruki like this was hard enough already.

Ruki closed his fist around his cock, getting closer to his own orgasm. He wanted to draw this out as long as he could, but it felt too good, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold back for long. “You said you wanted to be my toy? In this moment, you are the most literal embodiment of a fucktoy.” Ruki pinched his nipple with one hand, speeding up the strokes on his dick. “You are nothing but my servant.”

Reita's dick twitched at that, and he moaned loudly, increasing the pace. His jaw was starting to ache, but it didn't matter, because Ruki's pleasured sounds and the degrading words were more than enough for Reita. Ruki usually had more stamina than him, he could go all night teasing Reita without cumming, but now Ruki was already moaning and bucking his hips, no doubt nearing his orgasm. Ruki was losing himself, getting off on the knowledge that Reita was fucking him without receiving any physical gratification whatsoever, and that fact alone made Reita's dick ooze precum.

Fisting the sheets with his free hand, Ruki was jerking his cock frantically, desperate to cum. To hell with dragging it out, Reita's mewls were driving him crazy, and Ruki twisted his hand, angling his strokes, raising his hips off the bed and crying out as the dildo slammed into his prostate, making him cum. He kept stroking himself through his orgasm, burying his head in the sheets as spurt after spurt of cum landed on his stomach, coating him in streaks of white.

Reita slowed his pace, but he didn't stop fucking him until Ruki pushed him off with his foot, sitting up on the bed to remove the gag. He unfastened the buckle and gently removed it from Reita's mouth, tossing it to the floor and grabbing Reita's hair, pulling his head back to look at his cock. “You're dripping with precum. What a horny little pet you are. You got off on that, didn't you? You like being my toy?”

Reita's lips were parted, and he was gasping for air, exhausted and so turned on he felt like he could burst. “I love it, Sir, love being used for your pleasure.”

“I can tell.” Ruki grinned, nudging Reita's cock with his foot and watching it spring back up every time he pulled it down. “You look painfully hard. Tell me, what would you do for an orgasm right now?”

“Anything, Sir.”

“That's what I wanted to hear.” Pulling Reita up by his hair, Ruki walked him over to one of the corners of the bed, pushing Reita down to kneel in front of the bedpost, legs on either side of it. “Because you're going to hump yourself to completion against the bed.”

Reita stared, open-mouthed, first at the bedpost, and then at Ruki. “Sir?” Was Ruki seriously expecting him to hump the bed?

“You heard me. If you want to cum tonight, it will be from rubbing your dick against the bed. And if not, then you're going to bed like that, hard, and with your hands tied behind your back.”

Ruki looked completely serious, and Reita shuddered as he realised that he had no choice but to obey. He wasn't going to be able to sleep if he didn't get off, and Ruki didn't seem like he was joking, so Reita lifted his hips, lining his cock up with the bedpost. The wood was hard and cold, and provided little friction compared to skin. This was worse than the nights he had only been allowed to rub his dick along Ruki's cleft. At least Ruki's ass was warm and yielding, the bed didn't budge, and pressing himself harder against it only resulted in nearly squashing Reita's dick.

With no other options, Reita started rubbing his cock along the bed. There was no point in starting out gently, he was horny enough already, and he rocked his hips, panting heavily. Above him, Ruki was laughing cruelly, tugging on his hair and forcing Reita to look up at him. “What a slut you are. Are you so desperate to cum that even the furniture is good enough? Or do you have a deep sexual attraction to my bed?”

Not surprisingly, Ruki's words were helping. Instead of focusing too much on the sensation of his dick rubbing against a hard surface, Reita tried to think about how desperate he must have looked in that moment. He was literally humping Ruki's bed because of how horny he was. “Please, Sir, keep talking. Humiliate me more.”

“Oh yeah, that's what you want? You don't need my help with that.” Ruki crouched next to him, whispering into his ear. “You should see how utterly pathetic you look right now, fucking my furniture to earn an orgasm.”

Reita mewled, feeling his stomach tense. He was actually close to cumming now, and he choked out a sob. “Please, Sir, please.”

“You may cum whenever you feel like it.” Ruki grinned, gathering saliva in his mouth and spitting it out onto Reita's cheek. “You filthy dog.”

The shock of being spit on sent Reita reeling over the edge, tears gathering in his eyes as he screamed loudly, jerking his hips as he covered his thighs, the floor, and even some of the bed in his cum. “Thank you, Sir, thank you, thank you.” He kept rambling for several minutes after he finished cumming, barely noticing when Ruki untied his arms and leaned him back against his chest.

“Shhh, it's okay. You did so well.” Ruki was kissing his cheek, rubbing Reita's arms and rocking him gently back and forth. “You've been so good today.”

Reita leaned his back against Ruki's chest, closing his eyes and breathing heavily for a while. They sat like that for a long while, Ruki whispering words of praise into his ear, and Reita shuddering every now and then from sheer exhaustion. “I'm good now.”

Ruki gently nudged him forwards, making sure Reita could sit without falling down before he got up. “I'm just gonna clean up, okay? Don't move.”

Reita nodded, keeping his eyes closed as he listened to Ruki put away all the toys, grab some tissues and wipe off Reita first, and then the floor. He heard Ruki go and toss the tissues in the bin, and then hands were on his shoulders, supporting him as he got up. Ruki led him to the bed and then let him fall down on it, laying down next to him. “How do you feel?”

Reita opened his eyes to meet Ruki's concerned gaze, smiling and wrapping an arm around him, pulling him closer and kissing him. They made out for a while, soft nips at each others lips and gentle caresses of tongues, and then Reita pulled back, smiling. “Sore, exhausted, but also sated, and very, very happy.”

“I always worry if I'm too hard on you.”Ruki smiled back at him, turning around so he could curl up on Reita's arm, his back to Reita's chest, sighing in content. “I get a bit carried away sometimes.”

“A bit?” Reita chuckled.

“You really should see yourself, though. The way you look when your eyes are half closed, dick hard and straining, and I know you're just waiting for permission. It's not just what I do to you, it's the fact that no matter how much I hurt you, or how frustrated you are, you still wait for my orders. That's what really gets me off you know. That, and the way you moan when I call you filthy names.”

“It feels so weird. It's embarrassing as hell, and I feel so fucking dirty, but god, does it make my balls ache.”

“It's normal, you know? We all have our weird kinks.” Ruki smiled and reached down to pinch Reita's ass. “And I sure don't mind using you as my personal dildo.”

“The next thing I know, you'll be using me as your toilet, too.”

“Don't give me ideas.”

“It was mostly a joke.”

“Mostly?” Ruki opened his eyes and turned over again, giving Reita a lopsided smile.

“I won't deny that I've thought about it. But I think, for now at least, it'll remain a fantasy.” Reita opened his eyes, laughing at the way Ruki was looking at him. “Don't give me that look! I was licking your fucking shoe earlier. Who knows what kind of things you've stepped in!”

“Well, you have a point.” Ruki laughed. “You know, if there's anything you want to try, anything at all, just mention it to me, and I'll see what I can do.”

“I have some ideas already. But the same goes for you, you know? If there's anything you want to do to me, just tell me. You're allowed to experiment too.”

“But I already do lots of the things I want to try. Like buying a dildo gag, watching you hump a mundane object... All of those things are selfish desires.”

“Well then keep doing whatever it is you're doing, because it gives me mindblowing orgasms.”

“Anything you want, babe.” Ruki leaned over to kiss Reita's forehead.

“And you can bring me pancakes on a tray in the morning.” Reita grinned, and Ruki slapped his shoulder.

“Don't stretch it. I'll make you sleep on the floor.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Reita's eyes were closed, and he was already dozing off. Ruki got up to turn the light off, crawling back into bed and sinking under the covers. He glanced over at his boyfriend, who was still smiling, even if he was half asleep. “I love you.”

He could barely make out the words that were mumbled back. “Go to sleep, you sentimental fool.”

Ruki chuckled and rolled over.


End file.
